


Scarf

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [14]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 14 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't make it gahahahahahahaha
> 
>  Also, sorry if this won't make any sense at all. I'm just...doing my damn best to do the prompts gaaaah
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Toru has _always_ loved the winter season.

Everything is coated in white and everyone seems to slow down—the world, the people, the activities all around them mellowing as the temperature drops. Gone were the dizzying _exuberance_ of summer activities, gone were the never-ending energies of the people in Tokyo, and were all replaced by bundled up Japanese walking through the streets. He loves winter, _most of all,_ because it reminds him of the first time he had seen Takahiro— _young, chubby Takahiro_ with red cheeks, cute button nose and eyes the shape of huge almonds. It reminds him of the first time he had dared to talk to the kid, wearing the same costume as him—no matter how _ridiculous_ they ended up—and forcing poor Taka into having a candy cane version of the pocky game. They have been good friends, with Takahiro clinging to him until 4th grade and with Toru practically being Taka's shadow. They've been so close, so glued to each other that even Ryota burst into a massive sobbing fit because his _Toru-nii_ had replaced him as his most precious friend. He finds it hilarious but Ryota won't shut up and he got some extra yen so he just...treated the younger kid with one Popsicle on their way home.

  
_Everything_ has been good, well until Takahiro had _changed_. The boy grew up to be prettier—almond shaped eyes framed with long lashes, hair soft and fluffy to the touch—something that Toru couldn't experience now.

They've been good, but Taka started liking girls during their middle school, and that brought a lot of problems and petty fights between them. Toru has been a jerk, he wants to stake his claim! He had found Taka first! _He was mine first, long before those giggling, skating girls had latched on him!_

  
He was immature _yes_ , at the age of 17, Toru is still _irrevocably_ attached to his beloved Takahiro, even if the boy has shunned him away. He rejects girls after girls, his eyes never straying away from the smaller boy. He wants him, him and only him but how can he tell Taka about his feelings when the boy doesn't even want to look at his direction?

  
It hurts.

  
It hurts like when they had crashed on the fucking snow during elementary, hurts like when he had fallen on his knees when he tried carrying the then eight-year old Takahiro.

  
It hurts when Takahiro first told him that he has a crush on a foreign looking girl, hurts because how dare Takahiro looked to another person when Toru was there—has _always_ been there?

  
"It's just a pathetic crush!" Toru insisted at one of their arguments, "You don't have to ask her out or something!"

  
He was _scared_ —because what if Taka asked her out and she agreed? What if they'll develop feelings for each other? What would happen to Taka and Toru? What would happen to the bond they had forged throughout the years?

  
_What will happen to me?_

 

* * *

 

  
"It's not pathetic!" Taka growled, tears prickling at the corner of his pretty eyes—he looks so livid, so angry, and Toru felt something squeezed his heart at that sight—,

"Don't call my feelings pathetic! I hate you!"  
Toru froze at that, his eyes widening as he can practically hear his heart—his poor, poor heart shattering into millions of pieces. He tried reaching for his most precious friend, "Taka—,"

  
—but his hand was immediately slapped away, as if the boy was scalded with boiling hot water. He glared up at him, and Toru felt something within him _broke_ at that dirty stare alone.

  
"Don't fucking touch me, you insensitive prick!"

 

* * *

 

 

 

And that was the last time they had spoken to each other. It _hurts_...to realize how they'd grown apart, hurts to realize how close they've been but now, they're like mere _strangers_ to each other. Taka gained new friends, most of them were girls whom he hangs out with after school. Sometimes, Toru could catch Takahiro looking at him, especially when he's receiving yet another confession at the back of a school building. The teen us probably just passing by, saw him, glared at him before dashing the fuck away, avoiding him like the _plague_ or something.

  
_But he's happy,_ Toru thought as he trudged the way towards the roof top. Today's the last say of school, the snow was heavy outside but for some reason, he wants to watch it from the top of the building—watch as the entire world geta blanketed with the soft, white powder in slow motion. He wants to relive those winters he had spent together with Takahiro, from the silly snow flake costume to their countless of adventures after that. Because Taka shines the _brightest_ during the winter, his smile radiating warmth and sunshine amidst the cold, white world.

  
He was his _sunshine_ , and he burns Toru with his blinding light.

  
_He's happy with those people and it's all that matters._

  
He reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door open. Cold, bitter winds blew pass him, carrying the scent of snow and ice, and Toru has to take a deep breathe before stepping outside and...and...

  
A hunched figure was sitting near the fence links, his back facing Toru, but even without turning around, he already know who he was. Black hair were styled up, a dark, blue scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders, a thick sweater enveloping hos smaller frame.

He had changed so much and yet...and yet...

  
_I missed you,_ Toru gulped, not wanting to move, to blink, not to even _breathe_ in fear that this is just a hopeful dream cause by his painful yearning for the teen. _I missed you so much, Taka..._

  
He took a step, two, _three_ until he was slowly padding towards the hunched form, the teen slowly looking up, peering up from those mile--long lashes. He watched, Toru watched— _mesmerized_ —as the pair of sad almond-shaped eyes immediately widened in shock, disbelief, before it narrowed down into slits. Taka huffed before turning his gaze away, towards the world laid out before them.

  
"Fancy meeting you here, you _playboy_ ," he mumbled, hot puffs pf air billowing around his face as he spoke. Toru's brows knitted in confusion. _Playboy_? Since when dis he became a playboy, when it was Taka who has been dating girls after girls? When it was Taka who had _abandoned_ him in favor of being with a stranger?!

  
His fists clenched at his sides, his chest heaving up and down in an attempt to calm himself. He couldn't afford to make the teen angry right now, couldn't afford one stupid word to escape his mouth and risk on ruining this precious moment.

  
"Playboy?" he finally responded, his voice starting to thicken and sounded deeper, "I'm not—,"

  
"Oh, you don't have to deny it," Taka waved a dismissive hand, not even bothering to grave Toru with a glance, "I've seen you received tons of confessions and love letters, Toru-chan. And I'm not that dumb to not realize that you've been dating a shit ton of girls."

  
Even being falsely accused of dating a...shit-ton of girls, Toru couldn't help himself—and his heart—feom feeling a small warmth at the sound of his nickname from the teen's mouth. It sounds so good, so rigjt—it feels like home, just by hearing Takahiro say it.

  
Once more...just one more time...

  
"I'm not..." he said, fiddling at the hem of his uniform. Taka peered at him, his eyes burning as studied Toru's form—asking, truing to see if there's any hint of lie in his voice— so he tried once more, this tome, with more determination, "I'm not dating anyone—,"

  
"Bullshit!"

  
Ah, how his cute, angelic little Takahiro had grown up to be like this cussing, scowling teenager?

  
"—Haven't dated anyone in my life," Taka snorted, " _Ever_. I swear."

  
Takahiro doesn't look loke he's convinced, but after a while of staring at Toru's pair of large, deep eyes, the teen eventually has to admit defeat and admit his gaze—Toru inwardly celebrating when he caught sight of the burning redness of the tips of the teen's ears and cheeks.

  
"Whatever," he huffed and arranged his scarf—freezing for a moment before he looked up at Toru's slightly shivering form, "What are you doing here anyways?"

  
"J-just," he cleared his throat, "just wanna watch the snow fall..."

For a moment, Taka's eyes mellowed as he obviously reminisced their younger years spent together, sitting on top of the park slides and watching as everything turns pretty in white.

  
"Like the good old times..."Taka softly finished before he scowled, "Then you should've brought a fucking scarf, you idiot!"

  
Toru chuckled at that, "Yeah...I'm an idiot for forgetting about it..."

  
His laugh was carried away by the cold breeze, and Taka stared at him in disbelief for a long moment before he finally surrendered, "Oh for the love of god!" he snapped, pulling Toru down by the hem of his clothes. Toru unceremoniously plopped down on the empty spot beside the teenager, and got dizzy at the flurry of warm, doting hands and blurs of blue and black and red across his vision.

  
The next thing he could realize was the fact hat he's now sitting beside Takahiro, their shoulders touching—warmth emanating from each other's body as they were pressed close— _too close_ —their breathes mingling into the cold air as the thick, fluffy scarf was wrapped around both of them. Toru's eye"s prickled, at the emotions rushing through him—longing, regrets, _hopes_ —

  
_God, I missed you so much._

  
_Come back._

  
_Come back to me—_

  
_I'll wait, no matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you, you selfish, flirty piece of—_

  
"You'll gonna get colds if you'll keep on being a dumb, dazed bastard," Taka chastised at him before looking at the grounds below them, his head ever so slightly tilting to lean on Toru's broader shoulder, "So, be grateful because Takahiro the great is lending you hi precious scarf. Okay?"

  
Toru nodded, chuckling out his soft okay before he returned to his usual silence. And that was _okay_. At that moment, _they_ were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!
> 
> Did I forgot to mention that this is set in the aame universe as the kid-toruka?? The one in snow flakes and candy cane prompts hohohoho


End file.
